


Out Of Bounds

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [217]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “I think I have what you’re looking for.”Spinning around, Jack turned to find a woman smiling at him and he froze as a flicker of warmth ignited in his chest. She was beautiful and he had to stop himself from admitting that she wasexactlywhat he had been looking for.





	Out Of Bounds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Disc Golf Day’ (3 August). AU.

“OK,” Jack said as he jumped out of his truck and made his way towards the park. “Today, we’re going to teach you the art of disc golf.”

“Disc golf?”

“What is disc golf?”

Freezing mid-stride, he spun on his heel to face his two teammates. “Teal’c, I can understand your confusion, but Daniel you – actually, I kinda get your uncertainty too,” he shrugged, remembering that the archaeologist, when not traveling to other planets, tended to have his nose buried in a book.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Daniel asked, pushing his glasses further up his nose and Jack resisted the urge to make a joke about geeks and sports.

“Never mind,” he mumbled instead. “C’mon.”

He made his way onto one of the empty courts, adjacent to the children’s play park, and waited for the others to join him.

“So, disc golf...”

* * *

Jack thought he’d explained the concept of the game pretty well – until he finished speaking and the first question Teal’c had asked was, ‘what is golf?’ and he realized that television, in hindsight, probably would have been a better option for their day off work. But he had committed himself to teaching his friend the finer aspects of life on Earth, so he decided to continue with his plan, and just explain anything else along the way – and hopefully with Daniel’s help.

He lifted a frisbee from the pile and handed it to Teal’c. “Here, take this,” he said, ignoring the Jaffa’s confused expression. “So, you see that target over there,” he continued, pointing to the left of the court, “try and get the frisbee as close as you can.”

When Teal’c just stared, Jack waved towards the target. “You don’t need to hit it. Just... as close you can,” he repeated.

Slowly, his friend looked down at the frisbee then back at him. “What is the purpose of this endeavour?”

“It’s a game, Teal’c,” Jack said with a long-suffering sigh. “It’s supposed to be fun.”

“I do not understand why one would undertake such a recreational activity.”

“I – oh, for crying out loud,” he muttered under his breath before he stepped forward and gestured for Teal’c to hand over the frisbee. He adjusted his stance to face the target and threw the disc in its direction; it landed a few feet away, but he didn’t mind. “You see,” he smiled, “_fun._ Now, do you think you could give it a go?”

It took the Jaffa a few seconds to respond, and he didn’t appear entirely convinced when he did, but it was enough for Jack. With an encouraging slap to Teal’c’s shoulder, he handed him another frisbee. “Go get ‘em, tiger.”

When Teal’c simply raised an eyebrow, Jack gestured for him to continue. He grinned as he stepped forward, his gaze focused on the target as he reached back and then threw the frisbee onto the court. Only it didn’t stop and went soaring over the boundary fence and towards the playpark. Jack’s amusement faded, while Daniel tried and failed miserably to hide his smile.

“That was... great,” he nodded. “But next time, try and keep it on the court.”

“Stay here and practice. I’ll go and find it,” he added hastily when Teal’c raised a brow.

As he made his way off the court and towards the park Jack couldn’t help but laugh at his friends and the ways in which he now filled his days – when he was on Earth, anyway. A few months ago, he’d been on a dark, lonely and desperate road to self-destruction but his team had given him a new meaning in life for which he was thankful.

He reached the park and, knowing approximately where the frisbee landed, headed in that direction. There was someone standing nearby, but Jack didn’t pay much attention as he looked around.

“I think I have what you’re looking for.”

Spinning around, he turned to find a woman smiling at him and he froze as a flicker of warmth ignited in his chest. She was beautiful and he had to stop himself from admitting that she was _exactly_ what he had been looking for. Before he could say anything incriminating though, she interrupted his thoughts and held up the frisbee.

“Is this yours?”

He suddenly felt ridiculous at being called out over for a children’s toy but he had no choice but to admit it. “Yeah, it is.”

“Your kid mustn’t know his own strength.

“He’s a... big kid,” Jack shrugged, then grimaced. “Actually, he’s a colleague. We were trying to teach him the finer aspects of disc golf, and I guess he –”

“Disc golf?”

It was then, he realized, that he had been babbling and the woman was trying her best to hide her amusement. The sight fanned the flames of desire and he felt himself start to grin, so he decided he’d nothing to lose and took a step towards her.

“Oh yeah,” he said with exaggerated enthusiasm, “don’t tell me you’ve never heard of it?”

“I’ve heard my nephew mention it – but I can’t say I know the particulars.”

She held the frisbee towards him but instead of taking it from the opposite side, Jack took it closer to the edge the woman was holding and let his fingers brush over hers as he took the item back.

“The particulars,” he murmured. “Well, I just might be able to help you there. I’m an expert.”

“Really?”

“Yep,” he said. “It’s all about –”

_“Jack!”_

He looked over his shoulder just in time to see Daniel and Teal’c approach and he resisted the urge to sigh.

“We wondered what was taking you so long, oh –” Daniel paused, his eyes widening when he noticed the woman, “– hello.”

“Hi,” she smiled. “Are these your colleagues?”

“Yeah,” Jack answered distractedly, but when he glanced at her, she was watching his friends curiously.

“You’ll have to blame me for that,” she continued easily. “I found your frisbee.”

“Yeah, about that,” Jack interrupted. “How –”

“It landed at my feet,” she chuckled. “I was so confused when it seemed to appear out of nowhere.”

He grinned and was just about to make a quip when Daniel said, “Do you come here often?”

Piercing Daniel with a look, the younger man shrugged. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.”

Another smile escaped her and Jack wondered what he could say to make her smile like that, when she spared a glance in his direction. “I’m visiting family.”

Suddenly, calls of “aunt Sam” broke into the conversation and the woman looked back over her shoulder where a little girl waved at her from the swings.

“I really need to go,” the woman Jack now knew was called Sam, apologized, “but it was nice meeting you.”

Her words addressed them all, but she looked at Jack.

“Good luck with your game,” she smirked as she walked away.

He watched as she made her way over to her niece and started to push her on the swings, so he missed the look his two teammates shared.

“You should ask her out, Jack.”

Snapping into action, he tapped his knuckles against the frisbee and shook his head at Daniel’s suggestion.

“Why would I do that?” he asked. “C’mon, let’s try this again,” he added, holding up the frisbee.

He turned away from the park and towards the court, not waiting to see if Daniel or Teal’c followed. A part of him _did_ want to ask her out – just another opportunity to see her again – but he quickly forced those thoughts away and decided it would be easier to not know her than to get to know her. Especially if she was even a fraction of how amazing he suspected she was. In those few minutes he’d spent in her company, he realized he liked her a lot more than he was probably supposed to.

So, he told himself that it didn’t matter; once her vacation with her family finished, Sam would be returning home. It was better that way and better that he didn't get involved, because if he did happen to see her again and she proved his theories right, Jack didn't think he could handle not seeing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the lovely messages welcoming me back. They are so heartwarming and have made me smile so much, thank you! 💕


End file.
